Avatar High
by Adri2001
Summary: AU story of Avatar, were you would see many drama and over all. Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

Aang looked through the window of the car he was in. It was his first day of high school and he had it to admit it, he was nervous. When he finished middle school he got a scholarship for track and field, but he had no other choice but to accept it. He was in the car of his grandfather. Gyatso. When he was interrupted from his thoughts.

-Are you ok there Aang?- Gyatso asked.

-Yes, I guess- he muttered.

-You know, you don't need to feel so nervous. You just have to be yourself and treat others nicely.- yeah right he was not the one who was going to school in a place where I didn´t knew anybody.

-Well, looks like your stop.- Aang just looked again through the window and saw two big buildings and near them another two. He just gave a sigh and got out of the car.

-Then I guess I will see you again in summer. Bye!-

The car head out and Aang just stared at it. He looked away and headed to the one that looked like the principal building. He was correct, when he got there, he asked for his schedule and his dorm key. He noticed that the other two building near were the girls dorms and the other the boys dorms. His room was in the third floor and he got the room number 404 and he was excited to know who his new roommate was going to be. When he finally got to his room and opened the door, he wasn´t surprised to see another person standing there.

-Hi, my name is Sokka. I guess you would be my new roommate.-

-Yes. My name is Aang, good to meet you.- Aang said as he shaked the boys hand. After a little while, they finished unpacking their things and decided to go with the girl Sokka knew. His sister, Katara and her roommate, Toph. Once they got to the girls room, they knock on the door and finally come in. Only to see an furious Katara arguing with an unstoppable Toph.

-Why have you always have to get into my personal thing, every moment you fucking want to?!- yelled Toph.

-Because I have to be sure that everything is under control!- she yelled back.

-Uh… girls?- the girls just moved their heads in direction to Sokka. Meanwhile Aang was just admiring the blind girl with saliva under his mouth.

-What do you want Sokka?!-

-Hey, hey, hey I was just going to say that what about we go to the campus center to get something to eat. What do you say?-

-Sounds fine to me. By the way to this goes to the other guy, I´m Toph.-

-And I´m Katara, nice to meet you.- Aang woke up from his daydream to find himself saying…

-… My name is Aang.- He said as he waved at them with some dumbness.

The time passed and many things had changed since then. Katara had a boyfriend named, Jet. Aang and Toph eventually started dating and Sokka was kept single.

Aang and Toph were at her dorm making out, when she started to get her hand down to his private parts. In that moment Aang stoped her.

-What the hell are you doing!-

-What? You didn´t like it?-

-I didn´t said that, it´s just… that, I still don´t feel ready to go into that short type of things. Yet.-

Toph just made a gasping sound and then told Aang that she was going to look for something to drink. Meanwhile in other place not very far away, Katara and Jet were out on a date. She started to feel a little bad so they decided to go back to the college. But before she could sit down in her bed, Jet instead had other plans in mind. He went with her to the bed and took her shirt off and then her pants, Katara looked like she didn´t want this, but Jet was too strong. Then the door opened and a black figure appeared in the room. It was Aang.


	2. Important Message!

For those who had been reading my story I will tell you that I´m publishing my next chapter until the one month that have passed since I released the first chapter. Maybe even before, that's for sure. The problem is that I´m managing two stories right now and with school I even have time to write the first story I published. Thank you for understanding and please, please, please. Comment!


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank idstealer000 for coment my last chapter, I also want to say sorry for my English ,but since I´m not really a person who was born in the United States or in other place that has English as an official language… yeah, sorry.

-Aang!- Katara yelled quickly before Aang got in the room and punched Jet in the face to protect Katara.

-Aang! Be careful!- Katara yells and puts her clothes back on

-Don´t worry! It will be okay!- in the moment that he finished that phrase, he got a kick right in his ribs and Jet got his clothes and flew like a rocket out of the room not before yelling to them

-I will be back Katara, and the next time, you will be mine!- and run out

-Are you okay Aang?!- she asked going quickly to Aang side as he just stayed in the cold floor crying in pain with the arms and hands rubbing his chest. Katara got up from the floor and took the phone from her pocket to call 911, while she was just trying to calm Aang down.

The ambulance got quickly to the building and put Aang into a stretcher and taking him to the closest hospital along with his best friend. Katara. She absolutely knew what was wrong but, she couldn't think about that in that moment. All that mattered for her was Aang. They got to the hospital for nothing more than ten minutes or even less since it wasn't that far.

-Are you sure that you are okay, Aang?-

-I´m sure Katara, don't… worry- he answered with a little pain coming from the bottom of his ribs. They quickly got him out of the ambulance and took him to a room, but sadly the doctors didn't wanted Katara to come in. She didn't knew exactly what was going on but was very nervous thinking about her best friend and the things that may be happening to his in that room.

Her body numbed when she heard a scream from the room and she knew it was from Aang, she balanced her hands quickly to her ears and closed her eyes. Finding a way of avoiding the screams. A couple of hours passed that for her looked like a month, and the doctors finally let her get in only to find Aang in the bed asleep with some cables on his chest, of course he didn't have his shirt on.

-Are… are you okay?- she asked a little nervous

-I´m fine, thanks for helping me.-

-No Aang you don't have anything to thank about, I would be the one thanking you for save me from Jet. So… thank you.- she said giving him a hug.

-Aang just hug her back and closed his eyes.

-Spiking of… What is up with you and Toph?-

-We broke up. I broke up with her to be honest.-

-But- why did you do that? I don't understand.-

-It just, wasn't working between us. And to say that I just realized that I have feelings for someone… I didn't knew I had.- he said blushing.

-Who?-

-Y… you.- just before she could say something he quickly but careful got up from the bed and kissed her on the lips. At first she was astonished, but as the seconds passed by, she was just closing her eyes as a sign of pleasure. This was her actual first kiss and it was with someone she really loved. After that, Aang pulled away and rolled to the other side of the bed without looking at her.

-Why… why did you do that?-

-Katara- I liked you since a long time ago, but I was scared to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way as I do for you.- he answered still not looking at her. Katara got up, went to his side and kissed him again. Taking Aang by surprise but he quickly closed his eyes too enjoying the kiss. By the time a minutes passed Sokka came by the door and just yelled.

-What are you doing to my baby sister?!- he said taking Aang away from her

-Sokka! Aang is my boyfriend now, deal with it!- when she said the word boyfriend Aang´s face erupted with a huge smile before putting serious again and looking at Sokka.

-Katara! You can´t have a boyfriend right now, you are too young for that kind of things!-

-Augh! You are so inmature sometimes. What about you and Suki then?!-

-You already know that, that story is different is many ways as possible.-

Just then a nurse entered the room saying.

-Excuse me, but I have to make sure that the patient is doing fine. Could you go outside the room please?- The three of them sighed and Katara and Sokka went out, there, they started fighting again with Aang hearing every single word they said.

Once they let them in again Aang was at the side of the bed looking sad.

-Why… some people have to fight so much? I don't understand.-

-Aang… I promise with my heart, that Sokka and I will never fight like THAT again. I promise.- she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-ugh, the kisses between couples make me sick.- said Sokka and leaved the room.

-So… Katara?-

-Yeah?-

-I think I heard you say time ago that I was now your boyfriend, is that so?-

Katara blushes a little before answering him.

-Well- you want to be my boyfriend? or…-

Aang balances his body to hers and gave her a little but passionate kiss on the lips.

-Does that answer your question?- he said against her lips before pulling away.

Aang asked Katara if she wanted to stay that night with him at the hospital because the doctors had to do some studies before letting him go. She said yes, got into the bed with Aang and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. The next morning Aang woke up without finding Katara there with him before finding a note that said.

-Aang, if you are reading this then means that I may be still in school. Don't worry, I will bring your homework with me so you can do it and don't get delayed.

-With all the love I am capable of giving your girlfriend… Katara-

After finishing reading the letter he decided to fall asleep again so when he woke up again… Katara may be already there with him.

-I love you… Katara-

~To the other side of the city~

-I love you too… Aang

So… what do you think? I beg your pardon for the letter again, but, well… I had to be Mexican even if I love to, sorry about taking too long to up loud but the school dosn´t let me with the homeworks. BYE!


End file.
